Positive Pasts
by RedWillow03
Summary: All Artemis wanted to do was train instead she found a speedster with a secret. (Spitfire, prosthetic leg,Comfort,Pasts)


_**Hi! So this is a story I wrote and I really hope you like it, make sure to comment!**_

"Artemis: B06" The computer voice announced as she entered the cave. No one greeted her as she walked into the living room. Megan was doing some Martian tradition with her uncle, Super Boy was finally spending some time with Superman Robin had some bat thing and who knew where Wally was.

Technically, they didn't have training that week but there was nothing close to the caves kind of equipment in her run-down apartment. She walked into the training room, only a little off-put, to find a blur of yellow and red running around the small track they had put in around the perimeter of the room...

"Uhg." She groaned disappointed to find Wally training too. She put down her stuff and started beating on a punching bag...

She had been going for a while when she heard a crash and a very colorful line of curses.

She ran over to Wally, who was starting to stand back up again only to fall right back down.

Artemis snorted. "What happened she asked?" Chuckling a little as Wally tried to stand up again but fell right back down.

"It's not funny." Wally muttered as he braced himself on the wall and tried to take a step.

Artemis caught him before he could fully fall. "Really cause it looks pretty funny to me. Why do you keep falling anyway? Not that I'm complaining this could keep me entertained for hours."

A smirk crossed her face, but the look in Wally's eyes made her stop. "What?" Artemis asked genuinely concerned.

"Nothing...my leg just hurts like hell." He mumbled as Artemis helped him to a chair. He grimaced as he sat down.

"Here let me take a look you probably just twisted your ankle or something.." she moved to pull up he sweatpants leg.

"No!"

"What? Why not?" Artemis was getting annoyed

"It's... it's..nothing." He grunted through clenched teeth

"Ok, well..." She got up to leave, but at the last second pulled up his pants leg.

Artemis gasped "What?! Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Artemis drew back and saw the anger, hurt and just a little glimmer of relief.

Wally pulled pant leg back down in a huff. "Artemis go get the pain meds in my bag by the wall." He said, he sounded so tired like he hadn't slept in a day and it was all just catching up with him.

"oh..um..ok..." she got the meds and a glass of water then brought them over to Wally.

"Thank you." He said quietly, he refused to meet her eyes. He took two pills and swallowed, then drained the glass of water.

"So...are we going to talk about it." She asked reluctantly.

"Well if you mean my fake leg, then yes obviously." A bit of a smirk returned to his face. "Where would you like to start?" he asked, his quiet smile finally found its way back to where it belonged, the pain meds were clearly kicking in.

"How about the beginning." Artemis sat down at the foot of the chair Wally sat in like she was a little kid getting ready to hear a story.

"Ok. The beginning it is then, though it's not a whole lot of a story, it's like a short anecdote. But never the less it shall be told..." He reveled in the way he had Artemis' full attention.

"Get to the point, Baywatch." She was getting annoyed again.

"Fine..." He took a deep breath and began. "I was born prematurely; my mom was in a car crash barely eight months into her pregnancy. She wasn't wearing her seatbelt for some silly reason, anyway, mom was thrown through the windshield. When they got to the hospital they had to deliver me and everything, by C-section when I was out the umbilical cord was wrapped around my foot and by the time they got it off it was too late and they had to amputate."

"Was your mom alright?" she asked

"No. The damage to her brain was extensive and she fell into a coma, eventually, they had to pull the plug so to speak." A glint of sadness rested in the corner of his eye before it was blinked away.

"What happened then."

"Well, my dad raised me by himself for about three years before he married this really nice scientist lady. She's the best and is basically my mom, she got me my first prosthetic and indirectly helped me get my powers."

A smile crossed Artemis' face she'd been afraid it was going to be one of those really sad stories. "Wait...how'd you get your powers?"

"That's a different story but the short version is found The Flashes notes replicated experiment coma for a couple weeks then boom powers."

"That still doesn't explain why?" Artemis pointed out.

"The Flash was always my favorite superhero cause he could run fast and stuff yeah I know super cliché. When I found out he was my uncle my love for him only grew and I just had to try."

"That's actually really cool."

" Anyway...back to present story, so I learned to walk run all that fun stuff. Went to school it was fine till like fifth grade when we moved and I had to go to a new school, was bullied and picked on cause of the leg. But then in eighth grade, I got my powers and after a whole lot of convincing to become Kid Flash. Then got a new leg cause the other couldn't hold up to the speed. And that's all end of story, told you it was short."

"So...then what was all the falling and tripping about then?" Artemis questioned

"I was really hoping you wouldn't ask that cause it's so stupid... I was fighting Heatwave yesterday and..."

"You didn't...did you?" he shook his head up and down and Artemis burst out laughing. "Your leg caught on fire...that's hilarious!" At this point, Artemis was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Yah well I needed to break in the new one and it takes a while, I really thought I had it that time." He frowned annoyed at himself.

"One more question I promise. Why didn't you tell the team?"

"Cause everyone else I know knows about the leg except you guys... not even Robin does. I just for once wanted to be normal."

"Well I hate to tell you this but you are insanely normal and boring and annoying."

"Wow, thanks that really helps." Wally said sarcastically

Artemis' phone beeped, she picked it up. "Shoot! I didn't realize it was that late, I gotta go, good luck with the leg thing." She grabbed her bag and speed out the door.

 _ **Thank you so much for reading! Did you like it? If you didn't then comment and tell me why and if you did you should still comment. Also, I'm starting to run out of ideas, so please tell me what I should write. I think I'm going to write things that most people don't write.**_

 _ **~WillowRose03**_


End file.
